Cold Embrace
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: After Female Morgan ends up as an amnesiac in Ylisse and starts both a family and relationship with Iniabi, she has a terrible nightmare after falling asleep in a bath.


Phoenix awoke with a start.

"Unngh..." Phoenix moaned.

Her head was throbbing and her body felt as if it was tearing apart. Her back especially felt sore. The green haired amnesiac looked down at her belly and sighed as she reached down into the water and rubbed her baby bump soothingly, humming lightly as she did.

Phoenix was Iniabi's newest love interest, being the ninth wife in his harem. However, Phoenix was a very special case. Unknown to her husband and the other wives, she was a Female Morgan from a world where Tiki happened to be her mother. She was also from a bad future with Grima, like how Iniabi's father's future self had been, but unlike Future Morgan, who had remained with his older sister, cousin, and friends in the bad future, Female Morgan had aligned herself with Grima in order to watch the world burn and see the "rats" below her die, while she rose to the top. She had also been chosen by Grima as a fail-safe for a vessel in case Male Robin was killed, branding Female Morgan with the Fell Brand on the back of her hand that infused her with his power. In the case that Male Robin failed him. Grima would transfer all his power and being into Female Morgan, allowing himself to live on.

However, Female Morgan didn't remember any of that. After following her master into the portal to the past to follow the other future children, Female Morgan had been separated from the others. While Grima and the other future children ended up in the past of their world, Female Morgan ended up light years away in Iniabi's world, in the same field where Robin had ironically ended up in and met her future husband, as well as her future brother and sister-in-laws. To make things worse for Female Morgan, she couldn't remember anything from her past, having lost her memories in the separation. She also woke up in the custody of Adrian and some of the other 3rd generation Shepherds when they had just come back from an escort mission that had them bringing people that had somehow gotten stuck in their world to the Outrealm Gate to be sent back their respective home worlds. They included an alternate inbred and blind Ophelia from the world of "Infernal Ylisse", a princess named Fríge from a war-torn world, a Lamia daughter of an alternate timeline Lucina named Lilith, a half-human half-Lamia girl and future child of her world's Lilith named Dia, and some others.

After being questioned as to who she was by the Shepherds, Female Morgan had quickly come up with the name "Phoenix", but admitted that she didn't remember anything. She seemed innocent enough, but she had both the Divine and Fell Brands on both her hands, as well as the fact that Iona sensed that she had Divine Dragon blood in her. Iona could also sense her Fell blood, but while she couldn't identify it and felt something "twisted" about it, she realized it was similar to her paternal great-grandmother's blood. Adrian noticed the same, and after noticing "Phoenix's" Manakete ears and clothing exactly identical to Robin's, everyone knew they couldn't leave her there. Taking Phoenix into their custody, the Shepherds brought her to Ylisstol Palace and brought her before Iniabi and the other wives. There, the king and queens questioned and spoke to Phoenix, who tried honestly to answer them. She couldn't give any answers on who she was, though, and that concerned Idoun. Like her children, she too could sense Phoenix's dragon blood, but identified her Fell blood and excused herself and Iniabi to tell her husband. Nah also accompanied them, also having been able to sense the blood. Nah herself felt there was something off about Phoenix and told Iniabi to get rid of her, but the Exalt didn't want to do that, as she was helpless. Nah bit her tongue, wanting to scold Iniabi for gullibility at the worst time, but said nothing.

After much discussion between the four and then talking to the other wives, Phoenix was allowed to stay in the palace, with some restrictions. She was able to move freely throughout the palace, but had to be supervised and couldn't leave it at all without an escort. She also had to surrender the Dragonstone and Levin Sword in her possession, as both were too dangerous to be left in her possession. Overtime, Pheonix came to learn about the inhabitants of Ylisstol Palace and spent much of her time just watching everyone from afar, never really talking much unless she absolutely had to. Her stay was also noticed by certain others. For example, Morgan, who was by now getting older in life, was especially wary of Phoenix, due to how identical she looked like him in his youth, not knowing she was a female version of himself. Regardless of her presence, however, Phoenix got to know just about everyone in the castle, but did run into trouble multiple times, due to her narcissistic and selfish personality. She especially got on the bad side of Severa, Noire, and Nah, the latter even going as far as to threaten Iniabi to dispose of Phoenix herself if he didn't talk to her about her behavior. However, Phoenix also started growing close to Iniabi, in a way. She didn't trust Iniabi and had a "god complex", but the Manakete girl was confounded by the Exalt and how he could tolerate so many different women in the palace. Despite her mistrust of him, Phoenix eventually came to an understanding with Iniabi. Eventually, she confronted him one night and questioned him as to why he was so nice to her, asking why he cared so much for her when she could be, for all he and the others knew, a traitor. Iniabi confessed that he loved her, having grown quite fond of her during her stay, and to his shock, Phoenix accepted his feelings, though made it clear that she was much better than him and everyone else, to his slight irritation, though brushed it off because of his love for her. Then, in the same room immediately after their confessions go each other, Iniabi and Phoenix made love to each other, with Iniabi taking her virginity, and Phoenix conceived and got pregnant with a set of triplet daughters. Later news of their love towards each other didn't suit well with the other wives, especially Severa, Noire, and Nah, but in the end, they were all forced to accept the new love addition.

Currently, Phoenix was in the sixth month of her pregnancy with her girls, who's eggs in her womb were considerably large by now and would expel from her body in a few short weeks. Phoenix was at the point where she could barely walk and had to be helped around by either her husband, one of her rival wives, or one of her husband's other family members. In addition to her now-chubby teenage body, her emotions and cravings were also now all over the place. She was constantly irritable from the pains of pregnancy and was always barking at anyone who came into her vision, taking out her wrath on them. Earlier that morning, Kjelle had suggested to her rival wife that she take a nice long bath to calm herself down and let herself relax. Surprisingly, instead of chewing out the olive haired woman for "trying to teach her", Phoenix accepted the advice and was grateful to it as she leaned back in a warm bath, the water soaking into her nude body.

Phoenix realized she must have dozed off and leaned back in the bath. She gave a contented sigh as the warm water soothed her skin. Rings of water radiated calmly around her in the still bath and she felt at peace. She felt the most relaxed she had felt in a long time. Ever since her appearance in Ylisse and being allowed to stay in Ylisstol Castle, Phoenix had started getting some pretty terrible nightmares. At first, they were quick flashes and were hazy enough to where she didn't really remember what happened in them after waking up, but would still leave her cold sweating. However, overtime, they had started getting more worse. They got more vivid and terrifying, to the point where she would wake up screaming, her covers all over the place from her thrashing in her sleep. Her worst nightmares were the ones that would get stuck in her head. Something like a giant dragon, yet looked demonic, would loom over her as flames surrounded her, calling out "Morgan" instead of her assumed name, towards her in a booming voice. Phoenix wondered if Morgan was her real name, but never mentioned it to her love or the others. Nothing seemed to help her with her sleep. Not even the best doctors available could figure out what was causing her nightmares.

She soaked herself in the water, sinking beneath the surface to fully cleanse herself. However, she still didn't feel entirely clean. Although the greenette's skin was spotless, the waters of the bath did nothing to help what she felt inside her body. She felt contaminated, as if she was filled with poison. Even in the water, she could somewhat feel a phantom pain from a horrible fire coursing over her entire body and filling her soul with a foul substance. Of course, Phoenix couldn't remember being burned in her past, but the thought of not knowing who she was terrified her.

_"MORGAN!"_ a voice boomed.

Phoenix's eyes shot wide as she bolted up in the bath. It was the same voice from her nightmares. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, but then tensed suddenly. The water that she had been resting in swirled strongly around her pregnant belly and tight hips, but even more strange was the color. The clear bath water was now a misty purple, dark enough to where she could only see the top of her arms, and swollen belly and breasts. She couldn't see her legs and bare feet. And not only that, but the water seemed to suddenly be sucking towards the center. Phoenix could feel herself start to get drug in as well. She was suddenly afraid and scrambled to escape from the ever-darkening waters dragging her in. As she attempted to stand out of the bath and get out of the bathroom, however, the water around her suddenly turned viscous and sticky, attaching to her bare skin and pulling her harshly into the water. Phoenix clung desperately to the side of the bath, trying to release herself from the pull of the vortex-like bath, but it was futile. Her pregnancy made her much more heavier and slower to move, so it especially felt harder to avoid the raging current. Her fingers eventually slipped and she could barely slow her descent into the water. The pull of the water suddenly increased, dragging her away from the edge of the water and fully into the vortex. The maelstrom felt like grasping hands, quickly pulling her in. Phoenix frantically kicked and squirmed as best as she could, trying to escape, but no matter what she tried, it was useless. Along with being barely able to move in her pregnant state, the water had already completely submerged her up to her chest, her breasts, shoulders, and head only left visible, and the constant underwater currents felt more solid than liquid. Phoenix couldn't move, much less escape. The raging waves continued to drag her under, reaching all the way up to her neck. She choked as some of the purple mixture made it's way into her mouth, and in that moment when she stopped struggling, the vortex surged again and dragged her completely under. Unable to even draw a breath before she was completely submerged, Phoenix tried not to breathe for as long as she could, but it had not even been five seconds before she couldn't take it and attempted to breathe. The purple miasma filled her mouth and Pheonix gagged as it forced down her throat, causing her to inhale water even more. She tried to fight her way back up to the surface, trying desperately to at least save her unborn daughters, but she only got pulled even further under. Her sight began to fade as she choked continuously on the unending assault, and it wasn't long before she stopped struggling and succumbed.

_"BLOOD OF NAGA! MY VESSEL! HEAR MY CALL!"_ a cold voice boomed, filled with horrible evil and terror.

Phoenix gasped as she shot up from the water and screamed, thrashing water all over the place. The green haired Manakete girl panted heavily as she realized that she was still in the bath and the water was back to it's calm clear translucent. It had just been a nightmare. She panted and then put a hand to her face, sobbing, before curling up into a ball in the water and putting a hand on her belly in grief. She was really scared and terrified now, especially with the possibility of losing her daughters, and didn't know what to do anymore. She felt so alone and felt like no one, not even Iniabi, could help her.


End file.
